


Family Dinner

by EighthSpan



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Goo Girl, Incest, Monstergirl, Slime, Slime monster, Threesome - F/F/M, division
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthSpan/pseuds/EighthSpan
Summary: A slime's hunger knows no bounds.





	Family Dinner

You never would have imagined being a sex slave would be quite so...academic.

 

Yours was a tale like many others. You grew up in destitution, working endless hours in a sweatshop to provide what little you could to your ailing parents and younger sister. Your manager had a great fondness for both liquor and profit, his breath reeking of alcohol as he barked orders to you and the other machine-operators, bemoaning the inefficiency of what little break time you received.

 

It was miserable, but you managed to scrape by from day-to-day. But your thoughts were constantly filled with irksome bubbles of worry, bouncing around in your mind as you tried, fruitlessly, to will yourself to sleep. What would you eat tomorrow? Would you be able to buy that medicine from the man behind the corner? Could you afford the necessarily bribe to the guards? Money was all you had time to think about.

 

When the rumors began to filter in, you almost felt relieved. A great host of monsters approaching from the south, conquering and capturing the border fortress and minor villages in their path as they headed directly towards the capitol city which you resided in. White-clad inquisitors of the Order were swift to step in, proselytizing the horrors of the approaching army - wicked temptresses, vile man-eaters and child-thieves. You believed the warnings, naturally, as it was all you had ever known about them. But what could you do about it? You were no soldier, and your family certainly couldn't afford to leave.

 

If nothing else, the army's approach would bring change. Maybe something different would happen, for once.

 

Rumors became sightings and warnings, as people began to evacuate and bolster the walls. The host of monsters grew closer by the day, and even when they were knocking at the gates (quite politely, really), commerce and industry boomed throughout the city. There was no time to stop, there were profits to be made, and quotas to be met.

 

Peaceful negotiations did not last long. This was not a typical raiding party to be bought off with a suitably exorbitant sum and a few disposable peasants, these women were set on conquest.

 

The city fell three days later. It was quite a remarkable thing, really. You learned later that only two people had died during the entire ordeal - one nervous guardsmen who had been so terrified to see a monster creeping out of the shadows, that his heart clenched tight and did not beat again, the other being a particularly zealous inquisitor that chose to drink poison rather than be captured.

 

For all the good it did him. You had heard from your fellow captured men that a naked, pale woman wearing a purple cloak used some kind of spellcraft on him, raising his corpse to walk and talk anew, quite to his surprise.

 

You were at the factory the day you were captured, and when the lizard-women burst into the factory, swords and claws at the ready, the workers provided no resistance, eagerly pointing out the direction of their manager cowering upstairs. Your own captor was kind enough to let you kick over and shatter the damnable machine you had been forced to slave away at, before she bound your hands behind your back and led you to a cart with the others.

 

You knew more or less what would happen next - you would be taken to a monster city away from here, sold into slavery by dark elves. It made little difference _where_ you were a slave, truthfully. You just hoped that you would be able to see your family again.

* * *

The next few days passed in a haze as you were branded - with magic rather than iron - as a slave, stripped bare and put up for display in a public plaza like a piece of prized livestock. Monster women came by in droves as your fellows were sold off one at a time.

 

You had always thought yourself rather average looking, but being among the last on the stands stung a little, like being the final pick when playing football as a boy.

 

Your turn finally came when a human woman with red hair came up to you. She gave your body a careful inspection, touching your shoulders, inspecting your teeth and gums, and giving your dangling manhood a gentle squeeze, giving you a satisfied smile as she drew a soft gasp out of you. She nodded at the dark elf slaver, handing over a satisfactorily heavy pouch of gold and completing the purchase.

 

"I am not your owner," she quickly explained. "Merely the intermediary. Come."

 

She gave you a simple brown robe to cover yourself, leading you through the streets as you worked your way to the center of this great city. What immediately struck you was how _clean_ everything was. The stench of vomit and urine did not cling to the alleys like an invisible plague, the cobblestones were smooth and intact, and there were no towering smokestacks belching foul, black smoke into the air.

 

It would have been a nice place to live, if it wasn't for all the monsters.

 

Your purchaser finally led you to a grand building at the heart of the city, with impressive columns of marble supporting a large, sloped roof - the library. As she led you inside, crimson hair flowing in the air with her long strides, your jaw dropped as you observed the sheer scale of the place. The place must have been four stories tall, lined with bookshelves from top to bottom. The library was a happening locale, being full of all manner of patrons both monster and human.

 

A receptionist clerk at one of the help desks nodded at a patron, some purple energy enveloping her hands as she cast some spell. A few moments later, a book _zoomed_ through the air, flying right into her hands to the patron's great delight. Above you, enchanted ladders and staircases provided platforms to reach even the highest books. A golden-winged harpy was rubbing her head with an embarrassed smile as a stern-faced minotaur stared her down, reminding her that flying was not permitted indoors.

 

Knowledge was a commodity often denied to you, and this building held a collection of it greater than your wildest imagination could have ever dreamed.

 

But what sort of woman would need a slave, here? What would she be like? Perhaps it would be best not to hope for any one species...

 

"I'm taking you to Mistress Isbelle," your purchaser explained, as if reading your mind. "She is the Head Librarian who manages this entire facility. She is also your owner."

 

Your head buzzed with questions, but you stuffed them down. Best to be a good slave and speak only when spoken to - this was already looking considerably better than working in the mines, at least.

 

The red-haired woman led you not up, but down, taking you into the library's basement.

 

"Mistress Isbelle prefers a darker environment," she explained.

 

A door with no handle waited before you two, and the woman held out her hand, tracing her fingers in some kind of pattern, glowing with blue energy as she undid the magical lock. The door disintegrated and the two of you stepped through, the stone barrier reforming itself afterwards.

 

You were in a dimly-lit room, illuminated only by a few ethereal, purple flames provided by magical torches mounted along the room's walls. You could see tables, bookcases, and other pieces of furniture, but it was too dark to make out much else.

 

"Mistress Isbelle?" the woman spoke into the darkness, "I've brought him. May I turn up the lights?"

 

"Hmm?" Another woman's voice answered her, somewhere within the darkness. "Oh, already? That was quick, Sarah. Go ahead and brighten the lights."

 

You heard Isbelle approach before you saw her.

 

_Drip...drip...squish._

 

Sticky sounds sloshed into your ear as a woman entirely clad in purple emerged from the darkness. Next to you, Sarah again traced a pattern in the air with her fingers clad in blue energy, and the magical torches in the room flared in response, growing considerably brighter.

 

You could see now that you mistook her. Isbelle was not clad entirely in purple, but she _was_ purple - sticky, squishy, and malleable, her entire body made of some unknown, gooey substance.

 

A Dark Slime, she would later explain.

 

She smiled contently as you took her in, your eyes tracing over the obviously feminine features of her body, from her long strands of 'hair', to the ample breasts of her chest to the curves of her hips and legs that dissolved into a puddle of goo on the floor. Her body was perpetually in motion, leaking drips of purple substance that fell back onto her or her puddle, reabsorbed into her body in the blink of an eye.

 

You saw a wine-red, spherical object within her, where her heart might have been if she was...well, not a slime. You would later learn that this was her core - the only organ a slime had, serving every biological function she needed at once.

 

Her physical appearance was unquestionably bizarre - you had never seen a woman made of slime before - but she was, admittedly, rather beautiful in a strange sort of way. It certainly helped that she wasn't bothered in the slightest about her apparently perpetual nakedness, and she let out a hum of contemplation as she decided to approach.

 

"Hmm, yes," she nodded to herself, her smile growing wider, "a fine choice, I think. I believe you are right, Sarah - he does have significant potential."

 

"Does the remote viewing live up to expectations?" Sarah asked.

 

"Hmm," Isbelle brought a slimy hand to her lower lip, rubbing her face as she leaned closer, examining your body with great curiosity.

 

"It's very close," she concluded, melting her lower half and shrinking down between your legs to examine your testicles. "The resolution could use a bit of fine-tuning, though. But I'm quite satisfied."

 

You stood there quietly and waited for them to finish. The dark elf slavers had made one thing clear during your brief training - modesty was a thing of the past. If a monster wished to see your naked form, she would.

 

"I'll leave you to it, then," Sarah nodded before turning to you. "Farewell for now. I expect we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the coming months."

 

Undoing the magical lock once more, Sarah bid farewell to Isbelle before departing, leaving you alone with the slime woman.

 

"Such a good girl, that Sarah," Isbelle sighed happily. "Did you know? I bought her as a slave too, around a year ago. She's become quite the capable assistant since then, hasn't she?"

 

You merely nodded, unsure of what to say.

 

Giggling, Isbelle suddenly closed the distance between the two of you, raising her body up to your height and extending her arms around you, pressing her lips against yours. You stiffened in response, letting out a soft, muffled cry of surprise into her mouth, but found yourself relaxing as some kind of _energy_ began to flow between the two of you as you kissed. You had kissed a girl before, but this was something incredibly different. It was like there were tiny sparks of electricity flowing between you, spreading from the cool, not-at-all unpleasant sensation of her sticky slime on your skin.

 

"Ah," she breathed happily, giggling again as she pulled away. "Potential indeed. I can _taste_ it on you."

 

"Potential?" you repeated. "I'm not sure what you mean..."

 

"Oh, I'll explain it all soon enough, don't worry," Isbelle smiled. "But for now, I have a surprise for you!"

 

Flicking her wrist and sending a few drops of purple substance to the floor, there was a faint _krrzap_ kind of sound, as a scrap of parchment materialized from thin air into her hand, teleported from one of the tables in the room.

 

"Ta-da!" Isbelle beamed, holding it up for you to see. "It's your freedom! Hurray, you're not a slave anymore!"

 

She wasn't joking. It was the deed of slave ownership, which read 'PAID IN FULL' at the bottom.

 

She stood there, bouncing up and down and happily clapping her hands together, the primal part of your brain immediately distracted by the swaying and jiggling of her bouncing breasts.

 

"Just like that?" you asked.

 

"Just like that," she repeated with a sly smile. "No doubt that you're already beginning to piece together that being a monster's slave is quite a bit different than what you might have been expecting. Still, the word 'slave' has some negative connotations that I don't particularly care for. Thus, your freedom! Although, it _does_ come with a price..."

 

Of course. You had to resist the urge to sigh and roll your eyes - nothing in this world is free.

 

"My price consists of three things," Isbelle winked. "First, you have to become my personal assistant. You will be paid fairly for your labor, of course. Are you literate?"

 

"I can read and write, but probably not on the level that you're hoping for..." you explain.

 

"Ah, so you do have some existing basis, excellent!" Isbelle beamed. "I'll be quite happy to teach you and help you hone your knowledge further. As for the second condition...I understand the term 'wife' can be a bit overwhelming to newly-bought men, so we can hold off on that for a while. That said, you will be my romantic and sexual partner, and you will provide me with your essence whenever I desire it. I will, of course, return the pleasure. Any questions so far?"

 

You shook your head.

 

"Right then!" she beamed, clapping her hands together again. "The third part of my price is a curse, which I already placed on you when we kissed!"

 

"A curse?" you repeated.

 

"Oh, it's a very benign curse, don't worry," Isbelle smiled. "It has only one effect - it prevents you from sleeping."

 

Seeing your eyes go wide, she held up a finger and waggled it at you.

 

"Unless," she explained, "you're within a few meters of my body. No matter how hard you try, you'll be unable to fall asleep, even with drugs, unless you're close to me. As I said, you're free now, so you're allowed to wander the library and even the city, but I _do_ need to ensure that you won't just run off until I can trust you a little more."

 

"Although," Isbelle frowned, tapping her head and humming thoughtfully, "now that I think about it, I guess you could bludgeon yourself unconscious, but that would only last for a few seconds, on top of that being incredibly detrimental to your health. I really wouldn't advise that."

 

"I'll explain your duties and the general layout of the city in the morning," Isbelle explained. "So if there are no urgent questions..."

 

"At the moment, I'm much more interested in learning more about your body," she finished, the look in her eyes suddenly becoming much more... _predatory._

 

Her smile took on a more lascivious tone as she saw you growing erect at her open display of sexual hunger, and she swayed closer, slime squishing and squelching as she pressed her body against yours, tasting you for the first time...

* * *

It is a terrifying thing, to be fed upon by a monster.

 

To feel your body quiver and tremble, brought to levels of sensations and pleasure you had never thought possible. Helpless to the naturally masterful technique of a monster, feeling carnal bliss build and build, pressure within your loins rising until she finally wills it to _burst_ out of you, moaning and groaning as you shudder through the most powerful orgasm of your life, feeling some invisible force being drained out of you as your cock throbs and pulses, your cum jetting from the tip of your manhood and flowing into her as she drinks you down in great, lusty gulps, consuming the very essence of your being, feeling not just her sexual desire, but her overwhelming _hunger_ as she feasts upon you...

 

Yes, it was terrifying, being the object of her desires and need. But only the first time. Since then, you have come to crave mealtime with eager anticipation.

 

In the blink of an eye, a year flew by, and you found that your time here was infinitely more comfortable than your old life. True to her word, she freed you, your slave-brand disappearing from your body as if it were never there. Isbelle revealed herself to not only have an insatiable appetite for you, but for knowledge as well, and proved herself a master instructor, possessing incredible amounts of knowledge within her core that might have rivaled an entire section of the colossal library.

 

You can read and write at a professor's level, now, finding your own appetite for knowledge and skillfulness growing every day. You've begun to hold your own in discussions, possessing a surprisingly natural inclination towards rational and philosophic thought that you never knew you had. In the last two months, Sarah, your fellow assistant has even begun teaching you magic. Right now, the most you can manage is levitating a pebble an inch off the ground, exerting yourself to the point where you begin panting, covered in sweat.

 

But seeing that tiny rock finally move after hours of straining effort filled you with a sense of victory like no other. You never had an opportunity like this before - never thought you would amount to more than a disposable cog in some greedy machine.

 

Isbelle lifted the curse from you some time ago, satisfied with your declaration that you don't _want_ to leave her side. You generally stay in the library for at least half of the day, though you do go out together. You even managed to visit your family, shock plain across your face to see your parents out and about as if they were twenty years younger, newly spry, cured of their poor health through unicorn magic. Your sister was quite fine despite remaining a slave, serving as a scribe and servant to the Kitsune owner of a minor trading company, and still quite human.

 

Yes, life here is jolly indeed, and you are sure to express your gratitude to Isbelle each time you indulge in each other. You would be content to spend years upon years like this, learning of history, magic, and the world at large...

 

But Isbelle has been acting somewhat strangely, lately.

 

She's been giggling and looking at you more often than normal, a coy smile pressed across her face, knowing something that you don't, and mischievously keeping it from you. Whenever Isbelle is hungry or horny - the two cravings often coincide - you have sex, and you've become quite familiar to the sensation of being fed upon, feeling that delightful exhaustion after she's drained you, licking her lips and sighing in satisfaction.

 

But she's been draining less and less power from you, lately. If anything, you have a strong suspicion that she's been _giving_ you power. Sating her hunger seems to require less energy, and although your love life is just as pleasant and satisfying as ever, its beginning to drive you ever-so-slightly mad that you can't figure out what she's up to.

 

You know that she's doing something magical, although your skill isn't even close to matching hers. You know that every time you have sex, some of her monster energy does flow into you, mingling with your own spirit. You understand that as long as you continue to be with her, you'll eventually become an incubus, a male monster, but this doesn't seem like that. Not yet, at least.

 

So what in the world is going on?

* * *

You awake one morning to a cool, sticky pleasure plastered across your lower half, opening your eyes with a groan as Isbelle hums happily, translucent head bobbing up and down upon your stiff manhood.

 

"Good morning," you greet, meeting her eyes and groaning as she responds with a particularly strong _suck_.

 

"Mm...good morning, husband," she replies, continuing to suck and slurp on you, her slime feeling particularly squishy today.

 

"Is it just me," you begin, rubbing the sleep from your eyes, "or are you a slightly darker shade of purple today?"

 

"It's not just you," she grins. "It's finally time for you to learn what I've been keeping from you."

 

You groan again as she her sticky hands grip your sack, massaging her substance into you and giving you gentle squeezes. You flex your muscles, trying to delay yourself and hold back the inevitable, but you feel particularly hot and bothered today. Just how long was she playing with you before you woke up?

 

"Your hunch was right," Isbelle explained, her voice coming from somewhere other than her mouth, continuing to happily slurp and squish around your stiff cock all the while, "more of my energy has been flowing into you, lately. It's not even something I can consciously control..."

 

Your cock suddenly jerks and you moan again, but she giggles, suddenly withdrawing all contact from you.

 

"Ah ah," she grins, waggling a finger at you. "You won't be cumming in my mouth today."

 

"You don't really have a mou-hnngh!" You try to correct her, but a sudden flood of pleasure interrupts you as Isbelle sinks you into her, forming a perfect, sticky tunnel between her legs that eagerly takes your cock inside.

 

You moan out together as Isbelle immediately begins to grind her hips against yours, breasts swaying with her movement as she rides you. Your cock throbs again and you recognize the familiar sensation of her magic. You would have cum right then and there if not for her magic, a spell of lust cast across your body, denying your orgasm until she allows it.

 

"Have you been keeping up with your studies?" she giggles, leaning forward and planting her arms to your sides. She leans down close, and purrs into your ear...

 

_"Do you know what's about to happen?"_

 

You can only gasp in response, feeling the soft constriction of her ooze pressing around your entire body as she envelops you. She responds to your sound of pleasure by pressing her lips against yours, and a torrent of pleasure and power pours from her senses to yours, instantly overwhelming you. Again, your body quivers and throbs, and again, her magic prevents you from reaching your peak.

 

Her energy empowers you, emboldens you. Your growl into her mouth, your hands darting to her ass and gripping her cheeks, encouraging her to ride you more roughly.

 

"I'm suffused," your wife giggles, pulling away from the kiss and looking at you. "I'm filled to the brim with power I've taken from you...power I've made my own. Look, darling..."

 

She guides your eyes to her core, once a shade of red, now a dark shade of violet, and somewhat larger than you remember...

 

"Wait," you gasp, again quivering and throbbing within her eager body, "You're suffused? Doesn't that mean-"

 

"Yesss," she hisses with a grin, her eyes glowing, swirling pools of crazed lust. "Oh, darling...you're about to become a daddy..."

 

The mere thought sends shivers of pleasure coursing through you, something which Isbelle latches on to, sending even more magical power into you, her lust magic making you even harder and groan even louder. Each time her spell triggers to deny you, your pleasure only continues to build, making the lovemaking a sweet torture.

 

"I'm not going to hold you back any longer," she smiles sweetly, "I thought the visual would be important...it might have been a little too bizarre for you to do this with my mouth..."

 

"Isbelle, wait," you groan. "Are y-you sure? Do you really want this?"

 

"Oh, we're past the point of wanting, darling," she purrs, hips grinding into yours as she continues to ride, "I need this. I love you, and I _need_ you to make me a mommy..."

 

The sounds of your lovemaking grow in volume, the sounds of her slime slapping against your flesh growing louder as you both continue to moan out, your eyes indecisive if they want to watch her bouncing breasts, your cock visible inside of her, or the overwhelming lust in her eyes.

 

You've known this would happen eventually...whenever Isbelle feeds on you, she absorbs your semen into her core to digest it...but while her core is her brain, her stomach, and her heart, it is also her womb, and the more of your energy she consumes, the more she builds up...

 

"I have one other surprise for you," she purrs, "But it's one you'll have to feel...it's time, darling...it's finally time..."

 

Your eyes meet, and you feel the invisible barrier holding you back vanish. In that moment, you are lost in her eyes, pleasure and power flowing between you as she leans down and kisses you with unrivaled passion...

 

You explode into her, colors and feelings and emotions bursting from you and flowing into her, as a flood of her magic pours into your spirit, filling an unseen reservoir and beginning to spill over...

 

Her magic forms a spell as you mutually climax, a kind of sensory link, and you feel things from her perspective, understanding how much she delights in having your stiff manhood buried inside of her, twitching and pulsing warm seed into her cool slime...

 

She quivers and moans, slime shooting off her body and coating all over you and the bed as she feels your cock throb, jetting into her. Being able to see your cum shooting into her, being drawn into a descending orbit around her core as if it were a miniature star spurs you even further onward...

 

And as your release finally reaches her core she _screams_ in unbearable ecstasy, shouting your name and clenching tightly, more and more magic pouring into you, sustaining your mutual orgasm and encouraging you to keep going, to cum and cum and cum inside her as her core ravenously absorbs everything you offer it...

 

Her sensory link creates a kind of feedback loop, each feeling the other's pleasure from their perspective and back again until it becomes overwhelming. You lose track of yourselves, only existing in your shared mind until the overwhelming pleasure finally begins to recede, the aftershocks leaving you trembling and panting as her slime continues to lick and press into your sensitive flesh.

 

She continues to splatter and squish against you, and for a brief moment you swear you can see her core visibly throb. Then her core begins to bulge, extending to her side.

 

Slimes do not gestate their children or lay eggs. As soon as their cores are gorged on a sufficient level of energy, they divide.

 

In a sense, your wife is giving birth right before your eyes.

 

A part of you wonders if this might be off-putting, but your oversensitive cock is still trapped inside of her sludge, still being lovingly caressed and milked as she moans and quivers, a hairline fracture splitting her bulging core in half as the new core begins to form.

 

"Oh, sweet Lilith," she groans powerfully, absentmindedly grinding her hips into you, "this is the greatest high!"

 

Isbelle moans and gasps louder than you've ever heard, her body entirely charged with sensitivity. She screams for you and shrieks, her ecstasy plain across her joyous expression and half-lidded eyes, a sticky tongue lolling partway out of her mouth.

 

The new core separates fully, drifting away from a moaning Isbelle as a squelching mass begins to rise from her lower puddle. A new, somewhat lighter shade of purple takes form, rising up from its parent and forming a feminine silhouette.

 

Your daughter rises and splits off from her mother, forming her body right before your very eyes. Her mass splits and forms legs and arms, not quite dexterous enough to create fingers yet, her 'hands' being loose, gelatinous blobs that drip and plop onto the bed. Her body indents itself, creating a toned stomach, wide hips, and ample breasts. Her head and hair follow, long tendrils of purple goo extending from her head to form the appearance of long, silky hair. Finally, she creates her face, forming lips and a cute little nose just like her mother's, before her eyes finally grow into place.

 

"Haah?" She blinks, looking around curiously and voicing an inquisitive gurgle. Unlike her mother's violet, her irises are a beautiful shade of blue - the same color as your own.

 

Your daughter raises her arms over her head, yawning and stretching out, already growing more familiar with her body. She's a bit smaller than your wife, but otherwise looks like a near-adult, despite having been born less than a minute ago.

 

"Oh, she's absolutely gorgeous," Isbelle sighs happily. "And she has your eyes, darling."

 

"She certainly does," you say plainly, still a little too overwhelmed to properly process all this. You do note, however, that the mischief in Isbelle's eyes has yet to leave.

 

"Blahmym?" your daughter gurgles again, turning to look at you curiously. She leans forward and crawls towards you on all fours, and your eyes subconsciously dart to her hanging breasts, momentarily spellbound by their swaying motion before you turn away in embarrassment, silently scolding yourself.

 

"Oh dear," Isbelle sighs, rolling to the side and finally releasing your manhood from its blissful torment, "it seems I might have given you just a _bit_ too much energy, dear. It seems like our adorable daughter's cognitive functions aren't fully formed..."

 

Her eyes turn to yours, noticing your red cheeks and giggling. Her lips curl up wider, her smile speaking volumes of her intentions.

 

"But that's easily fixed, isn't it?" she winks, taking your head and gently guiding you to look back at your daughter.

 

Eyes widening, you gulp nervously as you realize that your daughter's gaze is burning into your crotch, her eyes transfixed by your stiff, throbbing cock.

 

"You can't be serious," you plead weakly, looking to your wife for confirmation. You know that the incest taboo isn't as strong among monsters, practically nonexistent among slimes, but...really?

 

"Oh, yes," Isbelle giggles. "You want your daughter to grow up big and strong, don't you? She isn't fully aware, yet. She needs energy - and you're the closest source."

 

"Come here, sweetie," Isbelle says sweetly, turning and gesturing towards your daughter with a come-hither motion. "Daddy has what you need..."

 

"Aaah," your daughter gurgles, approaching closer and enveloping the tip of your cock into her gooey hands, letting out a delighted sound as she savors the leftover sexual fluids.

 

You've been around enough monsters to recognize the look in her eyes - raw, sexual _hunger_. Licking her lips in anticipation, she gives your cock a gentle squeeze inside her slime before lowering her head, opening her mouth, and sinking her head down onto your cock, making you groan out in ecstatic delight as you pierce right through her substance, almost poking out through the back of her head.

 

"Good girl," Isbelle says, sighing happily, placing a hand on her daughter's head and gently pushing, helping her take your cock a little further. Moaning in delight, she immediately begins to suck on you, causing you to groan at the palpable force intent on draining your cock of all it has to offer.

 

Though she may not be aware yet, the instincts inherited from her mother make her fully capable of giving you exquisite, carnal pleasure, her slime forming a facsimile of a throat that tightly grips you, a thousand, tiny, tongue-like villi wriggling against you, bringing you into a new world of overstimulated pleasure.

 

Groaning, you instinctively buck your hips, your daughter having no trouble accommodating a deeper fit as she simply reshapes her slime around you. She looses a happy, moaning gurgle into your crotch, instinctively sensing that you are nearing orgasm. She increases her pace, sucking and slurping on your cock with greater force, determined to feed on you.

 

Your breathing quickens, your chest rising and falling as a sense of trepidation envelops you. The unbearable pleasure, the sheer sinfulness of the realization that you're _enjoying_ having your daughter feed on you, is unnerving, reminding you of your uncertainty during your first time with Isbelle.

 

"Don't be nervous, darling," Isbelle says, smiling sweetly at you, brushing a sticky hand against your cheek, "I know this is probably overwhelming, but it's just like our first time together. It will all work out just fine in the end."

 

You groan again, feeling your daughter form a tongue that begins to swirl around the underside of your shaft, stirring up your pleasure even further.

 

"Besides," Isbelle giggles, "a slime feeding on her father is hardly uncommon. And a good father needs to provide for his family, right?"

 

Leaning down, Isbelle whispers into your ear, her wicked words send shivers down your spine.

 

_"Cum inside our daughter. Feed her...give her what she needs."_

 

A squishy tentacle reaches up from your daughter's puddle of mass, flicking against your swollen sack before wrapping around it, coating your orbs with her delightfully cool sludge and gently squeezing you. At the same time, Isbelle leans down and presses her lips against yours, muffling your overwhelmed cries of pleasure as your body is finally pushed beyond the breaking point.

 

Your daughter lets out an excited sound as she feels your balls raise and tighten, sensing the coming meal and sucking even harder. Her lustful, pleading moans are music to your ears as pressure builds up within you, boiling up and rising through your shaft like molten lava before it finally begins to _erupt_ from the flared tip of your cock in mighty pulses, hot, white cum flowing from your body to hers.

 

Your daughter moans in delight as she feels your cum jet into her, massaging your pulsing cock with her slime and giving you another _suck_ every time you pulse into her mouth. Her squishy tentacle maintains its grip on your sack, softly squeezing and massaging your orbs, encouraging you to cum even more for her.

 

The pleasure is mind-numbing, causing you to grimace and groan from the sheer sensation of it all. Your wife Isbelle gently holds you in position, her eager lips locked against yours as she kisses you, tasting your moans and grunts, absorbing the decadent sensuality of the situation.

 

Squealing in delight as your semen is finally absorbed into her core, your daughter begins sucking even more eagerly, the heightened sensation drawing your already potent orgasm even further. You can _feel_ her hunger, the primal satisfaction she gains from feeding on you, nourishing herself with the very semen that created her only a few minutes ago.

 

You groan and pulse and throb, helpless to the ravenous desires of the two slimes until your orgasm finally begins to recede. Even as the stream of cum comes to an end and you begin to soften, your daughter continues to slurp on you, swirling her tongue around your cockhead and ensuring that's she's taken everything you had to give her. She devours every drop of sweat, slime, and semen on your lower body, before finally releasing your spent cock. She gulps and sighs happily, holding up her hands as fingers take form, pausing to look at herself.

 

"Look at her," Isbelle giggles, finally pulling away from you and turning to gaze proudly at your daughter, "such a good girl, already knowing the importance of cleaning you up."

 

"Hmm?" your daughter blinks, a newfound intelligence shining in her eyes as she turns to look at Isbelle. "Oh, I'm here. Did I do good, mother?"

 

"Did I do _well_ ," Isbelle corrects with a smile. "And you did very well, sweetie. Isn't that right, darling?"

 

You can only mumble something in vague affirmation, exhausted after such a potent orgasm and still utterly stunned by the absurdity of the situation.

 

"Thank you, father," your daughter says, offering a bright, innocent smile. "I'm awake now, so I can say that and truly mean it. Thank you for having lots of sex with mother so she would give birth to me, and thank you for feeding me so much of your delicious semen. I'm happy to be fully formed."

 

You nod your head and stammer out a weak 'you're welcome', making Isbelle giggle.

 

"Not even an hour old and already so polite," she sighs happily. "I suppose we'll need to come up with a name now, hmm?"

 

"A name would be nice," your daughter nods happily. "Something cute and cool? Oh, and thank you too, mother! I'm quite looking forward to existence."

 

"Of course, sweetie," Isbelle smiles, leaning over and planting a kiss on your daughter's forehead. "We both love you very much. Now, I take it that you're still hungry? Your father is on his way to becoming an incubus, now, so I'm sure he still has plenty of cum for you."

 

Her eyes light up and her smile takes on a lewd tone. She truly is your wife's daughter, after all, and would never be fully satisfied with a single orgasm. Your mind spins as they approach, part of it imagining all the positions you could try, the other panicking as it realizes that you'll have _two_ ravenous monsters feeding on you, now.

 

Later, you would learn that slimes only reproduce as far as their environment can sustain them. Once your transition to an incubus was complete, it was safe to assume that your wife and daughter would both gorge themselves to the point of dividing at least two or three more times.

 

That morning began like so many future mornings would - with you surrounded by multiple shades of purple, awash in sticky pleasure as you were brought to sate your lovers' incredible hunger.

 

Even as an incubus, it is exhausting to provide for such a large family, but you wouldn't trade this life for anything.

 

You are nothing if not a responsible, loving father.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome and desired.
> 
> If you are interested in a story like this, I am available for commission and you can feel free to PM me or email me through the link on my profile.


End file.
